nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sound'n'Grace
Sound'n'Grace is a Polish gospel choir from Warsaw, that rose to fame from Poland's Got Talent. History Sound'n'Grace vocal group began in 2005, shortly after the on Warsaw Gospel Days accidentally ran into each other Ania Żaczek and Kamil Mokrzycki. Two completely different personalities, two different characters. And yet, something clicked. Anne and Kamil very quickly have established with each other contact and even faster - because after only fifteen minutes of talking about their plans and passions - it turned out that their greatest, a common love of gospel music. This may sound like a scenario very sophisticated show, but that's what happened! Already during the first call came to the conclusion that this is what each of them separately secretly dreamed impossible to accomplish much easier and much more effective when combined strength, enthusiasm and passion. You can set up his own gospel choir! A little more time - because a month - and a little more effort it took them to completion the composition of the choir, which from the outset operates under the name Sound'n'Grace. There were, however, no small clashes, long conversations, compromise. So Anne and Kamil are expressive characters and their own visions of the direction in which your group would like to develop. With time, however, they learned to work together in a way that connects two different points of view and puts it in the first place, what has always been most important to them: their love of music and belief in its extraordinary power. This does not mean that it does not happen they argue, for example, half an hour before the concert - paradoxically, these conflicts are for them always a source of inspiration, as you can see above all on the stage. For her nothing counts except energy and enormously joy of singing together. Sound'n'Grace has more than 20 singers. Musical roots groups are contemporary (modern) gospel. The team is moving in the mainstream of connecting with each other elements of funk, soul, jazz, groove and r'n'b. Mixed, intertwined, draws, links, experimenting. But above all, it draws attention to the high musical level and quality of the arrangements and performances. With Sound'n'Grace work of excellent instrumentalists, musicians cooperating every day with well-known Polish artists. The repertoire Sound'n'Grace can be found both contemporary gospel standards Fred Hammond and Kirk Franklin, Israel Houghton songs and soul, r'n'b and pop performers such as Mary Mary, Angie Stone, Elton John, George Michael, Michael Jackson or duo Timbaland / Timberlake. The group also performs a variety of songs in popular music arranged by themselves beloved musical styles. This broad cross-section of the music performed shows how different personalities and temperaments make Sound'n'Grace. It also shows that these differences are - mutually accepted and tinted by genuine friendship- become for the whole choir extraordinary source of positive energy and inspiration. Sound'n'Grace not a classic gospel choir, both in terms of repertoire and stage image - concerts not only in areas regarded as 'sacred' but also in jazz clubs (Aquarium Jazzarium, Tygmont, hybrids), rock (Hard Rock Cafe) , the artistic centers (Cane Factory Theatre Prague) and on the stages of prestigious theaters (Capitol Theatre, Theatre Square, Polish Theatre). Among the soloists who have worked or are still working with the choir, there are winners Opolskich Debut (TVP1), Chance for Success (TVP 2), Your Way to the Stars (TVN) and the Song Contest them. Agnieszka Osiecka. Moreover, the group has been appreciated by the likes of Polish jazz and R & B as Dorothy Miśkiewicz, Natalia Niemen, Mieczyslaw Szcześniak, Life New M or NuSoulCity. Guest choir also performed Ola Nowak band "Girls", Matthew Krautwurst of "The Positive" and Nick Sinckler. External links * Website * Facebook Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists